Blood, Venom, and Tears
by VizeerLord
Summary: something dark happened in the Chamber...Harry/Ginny/?
1. Chapter 00

Blood of Venom and Tears

00

isdh

"Speech"

'Thought'

"_Parseltongue"_

"**guess"**

Harry dodged just as the blinded snake smashed the stone column he was leaning against.

"_If you can kill me, do it! Kill that Bastard too! Protect the Egg!"_ the blinded 'king of serpents' hissed at the young Gryffindor, as she pulled back to lunge at him yet again.

As she lunged at him, the sword slid past her teeth, through a venom sac, and into her brain. A mix of both her blood and venom washed over the boy.

How he returned to the young girl's side, he had no idea. But got there he did. _"Ginny, wake up!"_

Tom just crowed over the two children. _"I knew you were no match for the greatest Wizard of the century."_

Glaring at the semi-solid prefect, Harry pulled the snake fang from his arm and stabbed the journal in Ginny's hand. As the ghostly Teen exploded into mist, Fawkes landed on the boy's shoulder, it's tears raining from its eyes, along the shiny beak and into Harry's many wounds. As the wave of dark magic rippled through the Chamber only to rush back and wash over the be-speckled boy as he grasped her hand, Harry collapsed into a pile beside the young girl.

* * *

Poppy was just finishing pouring the last of the restorative potions to her charges. This time a few drops at a time from a eye-dropper. As the drops landed in the mouth of one 'Ms. Norris', the stiffness melted from her form. To the experienced eye of the med-witch, she could see the years melt from the kneazle half breed. The cat being of a magic nature, closer tied to her core, the potion was rolling back the years she spent bound to her wizard. For some reason, squibs bound better to their familiars then

other wizards. Most likely because the magic had to go somewhere...

Fawkes exploded into the room, hovering over one of the beds, and dropped the Weasley girl, and flamed out...only to return a minute later with Potter.

As she waved her wand over the children, Mr. Potter seemed to warble something at room.

Fawkes squawked before returning returning first with the brainless buffoon, who for some reason was even more brainless then before, and then with the youngest Weasley boy.

As she waved her wand over the two new comers, she grinned at the blond's misfortune.

Then it all went to hell.

* * *

A ripple of pain washing from his toes to his head and back ripped the boy from the black of oblivion.

As he stood and lunged into the closest clear space, avoiding the grasping hands trying to hold him back, he exploded into flame!

As his clothes turned to ash, everything about him morphed. His bones straightened, his muscles became lean, and tight. His eyes flashed first yellow then blue, before returning to his normal shade.

Nurse Poppy grabbed a robe and flung it over his shoulders, he quickly shrugged into it. She looked at the pool that was his slagged glasses, before looking closely at his eyes. "I guess you wont be needing your glasses anymore, Potter."

"I am but gone two days, and you disrupt my school, yet again, Mr. Potter." the twinkle in his eye and smug grin on his face gave lie to the words spoken by the headmaster.

"Sorry sir. Damsel to kill, Monster to save, you know, Thursday night."

"Harry, don't you mean Damsel to save?" Ron asked from his bed.

Harry turned to look at the red head. "Sorry, muggle joke."

A commotion was heard out in the hall, just as Malfoy burst into the Medical wing. "What are you doing here? I thought you were dismissed from your post?" the slimy blond hissed at the headmaster. But Harry saw the house elf, Dobby, at the wizards feet. Now a few things made sense.

"**And the true snake bastard slithers in"**

Harry snapped around to look at the speaker, only to find Fawkes. He just grinned.

"Ah, but that ruling was overturned. It seems that that the other board members were under the impression that you were threatening them with some serious curses." the headmaster spoke in a calm and measured tone.

An idea popping into his head, Harry turned to his first human friend. "Ron, can I have your sock please."

Ron nodded and stripped off the easiest to reach.

with the worn, patched item in hand, Potter approached from Malfoy's rear. "Sir, I want to thank you, for all that you did to … ensure this outcome." he pressed the sock into the man's hand.

With an oath, the snake oil seller cast down the sock and stormed out of the room.

Everyone in the room looked at the elf, standing there, with a sock covering his left eye.

"Dobby is free!" the small humanoid squeaked.

"Not quite." Harry picked the little fellow up and set him on the closest bed, "I seem to be in need of an elf. I also need a way to protect myself from you. To my relief, the best way to solve both problems, is to take Dobby as my personal elf."

the small guy started to shake. "Yous wants Dobby?"

"If Dobby will serve." Harry answered. Before his eyes flared again, and he collapsed.

* * *

hours later.

The headmaster leaned back in his great chair. This is the time a body called for its vices, and it was the time to ignore those calls.

The whole Weasley clan that was in the Isles was in the Hospital wing. It seems that for the last six hours, Mother Weasley had been in a tizzy as her clock had been pointing little Ginny's hand at danger. With Harry's actions, the girl was safe, but her mom had to double if not triple check. Poppy was unhappy with the invasion of her domain, and was working to clear it. She had already sent Lockhart onto St Mungo's, seeing that his issue was beyond what she could (or was that would?) solve.

Ron would only be kept overnight, siting observation. Normally she would have sent him packing, but his presence kept molly calmed, as if to say, this how detailed my healing is.

Ginny was resting comfortably, and in a bed next to Harry. With her core and soul battered by what happened, not to mention the poor girl's mind, Poppy was keeping the girl asleep for the time being.

Now Harry. That was a funny one. His eyes kept flaring, first gold or yellow, then blue. Twice now he burst into flames, turning his clothes to ash, but not the bed.

Little Dobby was sent to the kitchens, to get cleaned up and help the staff, until his master needed him.

Then there was Fawkes, the bird would not leave the hospital wing, perched out of the way, watching over the sleeping and troubled. His song bringing calm to the worried.

Dumbledore popped a lemon drop. It was time to adjust the pieces, a pawn just became a knight.


	2. Chapter 01

Blood of Venom and Tears

01

isdh

Harry stood in the girl's lavatory, Myrtle's Lavatory. He had snuck out of the hospital wing while Poppy was dealing with Molly Weasley. Dressing quickly, and grabbing Lockhart's wand from where they had left it, he had run...here.

"Ello Arry." her kitten toned voice washed over him.

"Hello Myrtle." he spoke calmly. "How are you today?" He looked straight at the sink hiding the entrance to the chamber below.

"I was worried. You went down that 'ole, but never came back up. What 'appened?" she chirped.

"Killed the Shade of the one who killed you." Harry spoke in a hushed tones. "I also killed the Beast. She was a slave to the Heir. Tom Riddle was bending her to his will."

"Tom? Riddle?" the ghost girl pouted, "Ee was such a nice guy."

"Only to cover the ugliness he had buried within." Harry smiled at the girl hovering beside him. "He did say that because of your death, he was forced to hide, and frame Hagrid."

"Wot are you doing now?" the girl floated closer.

"Fulfilling the last request of a great defender of this place." Harry stepped up to the sink. _"Open."_

the sink dropped into the floor, as the rest pulled away. With the change in the light, harry noticed twisted iron steps recessed into the walls of the chute. _"Steps."_ as they slid out, he turned to look at the ghost. "Coming?" Myrtle nodded and drift closer. As his head fell below the floor of the loo, he hissed again. _"Close." _ and the room returned to its previous condition.

The door opened and Ron led the twins into the Loo. "This is where the entrance was." he pointed at the sink.

The twins looked at the map, then around the room.

"If Harry was here..."

"...he is gone now. How did..."

"...he open the chamber? Was there..."

"...A password? A spell?"

and then as one, "or was it a twist of the knob?" and as one they turned the closest fob.

"Harry just hissed at it, it slide open, and we jumped." Ron shrugged. "Of course we had 'Moaning Myrtle' whaling in our ears the whole time."

"Let's get back, mum will be worrying about us." Fred draped an arm his younger brother's shoulders as George cast a charm in the room, tapped the map, and whispered something. The three of them slumped out the door and down to the great hall.

Lunch was due to be served in a few minutes anyway.

* * *

"Lumos"

the landing chamber lit up. They could still see the shed skin of the Basilisk and the many bony remains of the rats. The ghost latched on to the boy-wizard, though how a non-corporeal being be both cold and misty and at the same time, warm and … well her budding breasts were pressed into his arm.

Not that Harry was noticing...not that he minded either...

He led the way past the crumbled roof, and into the under caverns, the lights lighting ahead of them, dosing behind them.

Again he came to the great portal. He hissed at it again, and it opened. Into the hall that was carved to reflect the greatness of Master Slytherin, he strolled. He stopped, and collecting the wands on the floor, his and Ginny's, dousing the blond professor's wand and slid all three into his robes.

He then pointed out the dead beast in the corner. "She was placed here by Slytherin himself. Was a defender of this place until Tom found her."

"Ow do you know so much?" Myrtle asked as she looked about.

"She told me as we were fighting." Harry was picking his way across the water to the open mouth of the head of Slytherin. "Centuries defending the students and teachers of this great school, only to be turned on the very ones she was set to protect. That is why you were the only death, she was trying to catch him with her eyes unlidded, when you stepped out of the loo." hoping into the open mouth, he made his way down into nest. In a chamber about the size of Snape's class room, Harry found the nest. In the center of the room was a green ovoid, eight inches tall, six across. Being the only thing in the room, Harry picked it up, and dropped into a deep pocket of his robes.

As he stepped from the mouth of the stone face, the ghost girl turned from her looking over the carcase of the snake. "Are you going to do something with the body?"

"Any ideas?" he was hopping his way back to her side.

"Well, you did kill it, while you were protecting the school..." she floated back to his side. "you should at least get a medal for it."

"I will think on it." he stopped and looked down. At his feet was the diary. And the snakes fang. Collecting both, he strode from the room.

* * *

Ginny mumbled in her sleep. She shivered as the heat was leached from her very bones. She woke just as Harry returned to the Wing. Through blurry and lidded eyes she saw her hero. He had been rescuing her weekly for the last six years. She smiled at him. "Hey you." thinking that she was still dreaming, she waved from her bed. "Would it be too much to ask for a kiss?"

"Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey Hissed.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Molly yelled.

Ginny spun to see two of the three women she most did not want to see.

"Ladies." Harry spoke up. "Ron has been telling me stories about his little sis for two years now. After this last week, I do believe that a young lady is allowed to ask her knight for a kiss." Taking the poor girls hand he kissed the back of it. "This is all I am allowed at this time."

As his lips touched her hand a warm burning kindled in her chest. _"My good sir, I could ask for nothing more."_

His eyes widened for a moment. The he smiled. "Rest now. Madam Pomfrey will look you over, and if we are found well enough, I will walk you down to the great hall. Failing that, we will dine here." He dropped on the bed next to hers, fold his hands, and waited for the medi-witch to do her job.

With a twitch of her wand, privacy curtains enveloped the three witches.

A few minutes and the trio were returned to Harry's company. A quick wave of her wand, and Pomfrey frowned at the boy. "You have been out of bed."

Pulling Ginny's wand out, "I had to retrieve her wand." handing it to the girl, "It was my vault it was left there in the first place." settling back, "So are we dining here or in the great hall?"

* * *

Griphook looked at the white owl perched before him. She offered him her foot, and the scroll tied there. Taking it gently, he frowned at what he found there in.

Greetings Griphook.

I hope that this is not an imposition, but you are the only goblin I know by name. Your service to me has been nothing but the of the highest professional grade. 

The reason I write to you; I need an agent to handle the selling and removal of the Sixty meter Basilisk carcase. A ten percent service fee, I am told is the standard for an agent in these matters. I have included a fang that was imbedded in my arm as proof of the beasts power. If not for the Phoenix tears now running through my veins, I would be dead, so do be careful. 

Not knowing of the true value of what I am offering, but trusting to the honesty and respect of those who protect our way of life, I can only profit from this little venture.

Not knowing the legal issues involved, I also request that you find out. As I was the one to kill it, protecting the school and a fellow student, I am told that I should have some say in the outcome. I do believe that the Potions Master and the Headmaster here at Hogwarts are going to try to claim the body, or the profits from the sell of said body.

Time is of an issue. I will only be here another week, then 'home' for the summer.

Yours in profit, Harry Potter.

The whole thing had been wrapped around a six inch curved tooth.

Clutching the two items to his chest, Griphook dropped all professionalism, and ran for the Managers office. Plowing through the door, he jumped to the desk top, and ran to stand before the goblin who over looked everything for England. Instead of wilting under the combined glares of every elder in England, he set the letter and fang before what was once the king of goblins, and backed off.

When the smell of blood mixed with... the goblin looked again at the fang, then picked up the letter and read it. He read it again.

Then he grinned. Goblins do not have a nice grin. "Are you claiming the fee?"

"It depends, sir. Am I selling it for Master Potter? Buying it for the Bank? Or what?" the goblin bobbed his head. "Then there is the possibilities that it is not the boy's to sell, but by right of killing it to protect the school and students..."

"And with only a week, before being forced to leave for the summer, who knows what is planed for the body of this great find."

"Sir," a voice at mid-table squeaked, "What find?"

"A sixty meter Basilisk." the head gob smirked.

"And the boy's rudeness?" this from an old warrior, who only came to these meetings for the food and drink.

"A ten percent fee." Griphook answered. "From the slayer, alone, I would be entitled to request to form my own Klan."

The old warrior grunted. "Good enough. Gold or blood, is one thing, but both..."

"Griphook, you will take the fourth column, extract the carcase as intact as you can." the goblin-king was scribbling a note. "Master Potter is to report here as soon as he is dismissed from the school. I want all information on the boy. As for the Legal issues, tell Dumbledore that I am willing to enact all wills that he asked me to hold, should we be denied what our client is offering us."

"Press." Another voice spoke up. "If we are going to be reselling this at standard prices, say twice for that of dragon, a good press release would spread the news faster, and cheaper then anything we could do."

"But to report it now, could harm the school."

Griphook cleared his throat. "We take the pictures, we release the news story when we are ready to sell, unless the School does so first. We say that the School is a safe place, which is why we are handling the removal of the body. If the Wizards have a different story, then they can answer why it was a second year that killed the great beast." he stood straight, and put his thumbs in his waist coat. "We are just looking out for the best interests of number one Client."

"Number one Client?" a voice from behind him called out.

"Master Potter, the boy who lived." Griphook answered, "Because of him, we have had these last ten years free of the Dark Lord. If he was advised to claim all that is his due, we would be busy for the next three months just settling debts." he the grinned to match the Manager, "All those Pure-bloods, who think they are so superior, allowing us to hold their gold..."

the goblins began to cackle.

* * *

As the two young Gryffindor students entered the great hall, the assembled started to clap. Hand in hand they ducked their heads and hurried to the nearest double seat. As they sat, those around them asked them many questions.

But the Headmaster frowned, as he peered over his eyeglasses at the two.

A Knight was a dangerous piece when not under your control. And now he was tied to the girl, a damsel to use the shining knight. The only safe place was next to the Charger.

Then there was the girl herself. Her family was heavily in the Light. Most obeyed his requests without question. Good steady rock solid. She was moving from pawn to Rook.

Her brother could be seen as a Bishop. Thinking three steps ahead, but too lazy to move outside his comfort zone...or from the table.


	3. Chapter 02

Blood of Venom and Tears

02

isdh

_As the two young Gryffindor students entered the great hall, the assembled started to clap. Hand in hand they ducked their heads and hurried to the nearest double seat. As they sat, those around them asked them many questions. _

While they were asked many questions, they did not hear them, as they were too focused one another. Seeing them bonding as many Gryffindor do, their house mates fell back, knowing that in time they would reach out to those who were just within arms reach...but only in time.

But they were watched by more then their housemates.

Molly was in protective mode. Two conflicting ideas were waging war in her head; 'How dare that boy treat her baby girl like that!' and 'My Baby girl, I am losing my Baby Girl.'

The twins were happy that their little sister was enjoying some time in the spotlight of her crush's attention. They were ready to help the two youngsters, but only after warning the boy about what would happen to him if he hurt their sister.

Percy was on guard, but then he knew that the Potter boy was trouble. Even if the boy had rescued his sister, there was trouble stalking the boy, and now his sister.

Ron frowned at the sight before him, but continued to shoveling food into his mouth.

Hermione frowned. She knew that the redhead girl held some desperate dreams of the boy-who-lived. She also knew that her male friend was a dumb boy of only twelve years of age.

McGonagal knew something was off. She knew that her young lioness had spent most of the past year in pain, but had done nothing to help the poor girl. She had waited for the girl to come to her. It was not until the girl was taken to the chamber below, that she knew that she had failed the girl. She also knew that her Little Lion was at a cross roads in life. She would need to speak to the boy, maybe after lunch...

* * *

Fawkes sat perched in the rafters of the great hall, watching the young hatchling. While Phoenixes mated for life, they only flew one or twice every century. And not every flight produced an egg. While it was not impossible to kill a phoenix, it was damn hard.

And now Mister Potter had been infused with the tears of a phoenix, the blood and venom of the Basilisk and the whole rebirth ritual was 'blessed' with the 'death' of the Horcruxes. The only thing he did not know how to respond to was the 'soul bond' between the two children, and how it would affect the girl.

* * *

The two were hunched over, whispering to each other. They were in truth hissing at one another, but only Harry was aware of this fact. They were sharing tidbits, favorite colours, sweets, things like that.

Finally harry takes a heavy swig of his juice. _"Ginny, what are your feelings on Parseltongue and those who speak it."_

"_It is considered a sign of a Dark Wizard," _Ginny frowned,_ "but a book at home says it is a blood gift."_

Harry smiled. _"Only because the last three greatly known users of Parseltongue were dark, is it considered a Dark gift. What if I told you that there are two speakers, right here in the great hall, neither is a dark witch or wizard."_

Ginny's eyes widened, before they flickered over the room, before her wits shaded the missing pieces. Her brains were just short of Ron in strategy, the Twins in bold cunning, and Hermione in raw data processing. She heard whispers of Harry being a Parselmouth over the last few months, add in the fact that no one over heard their conversation or added their two knuts...

"_Are you saying?"_

"_Yes, My girl."_ Harry smiled at her. _"Now you not only have something your brothers do not, you also have something that only I have too."_ he placed his hand on her lower back, _"This is for you to reveal, only if and when you want to. Now as we are leaving by next week, I need to see Hagrid before the end of the day."_

the redhead just nodded and sipped her juice.

The two of them totally ignoring the two blonds watching them.

* * *

Draco could taste the hate he felt for Potter. Not only did he show up over half of Slytherin, but he survived...yet again.

Last week his father had let him in on the basics; big bad snake, kills every dirty little mudblood, and will remove Dumb-dumb from the school.

And to make things even sweeter, the the blame to be placed on Potter and Weasley. But somehow the boy survived, killed the Beast, and covered the old goat's spotted ass.

* * *

Luna smiled.

Her best friend finally got her greatest wish. She could actually see the threads binding them together. She has always been able to see things of that nature, ever since her mother's accident. But for some reason, the bonding was incomplete, as if there was room for one more person.

Her smile turned sour, she just needed to find her answer to Harry. Maybe the Longbottom boy. He held some promise...

* * *

After Lunch, Harry ducked out of the castle trotting to the Gamekeepers cottage. Pounding on the door, Harry tried to calm his breathing. As the door squeaked open to allow a hairy eyeball to peer out, Harry just smiled and waved at the big man. "Open up." he looked about, "Got something to show you." he leaned closer to the door. "Something for those in the Trade."

Hagrid opened the door just enough to allow the boy to slid in. As the door boomed shut behind him, Harry pulled his wand, and magicked the windows closed. His eyes trailed over his oversized friend, and only his deprived eyes noticed the signs of malnutrition.

"Sorry about you being sent away. Met your accuser, nasty piece of work." Harry sat on the bench. "As for the Trade business, got something I need you to watch. If it found, you and I could be in real trouble." Harry pulled the Egg from within his robes. "Care to try to identify this?"

Hagrid dropped into his chair, as he leaned over the table to peer at the egg. As big as the boy's head, a very pale green, with pale blue speckles. He trailed a finger over the shell. "Snake. Big." he picked up the little pink umbrella and waved it over the egg. "Magical...Mystical even." his voice a whisper. Then he froze. His eyes locked on Harry's. "Not possible. How..."

"I must wait until you guess, before I share what I know." Harry smiled up at his friend.

"I would say Basilisk, but this holds none of the magic required for the incubation." Hagrid, hissed.

"Then you are correct. I think Master Slytherin, when he crafted his beasty, he took it a step further." Harry leaned forward, "Not knowing the rituals to incubate a standard basilisk, so I can only speak in theory. I think that he crafted a female, so that she could clutch on her own." he licked his lips, "When I was fighting her, she told me bits of the history. Fifty years ago, Tom used her bond to the school to attack the students. Killing Myrtle, was an accident. She was trying to catch Tom with her unhooded eyes."

"And you want me to watch this?" Hagrid was very quiet in his whispering.

Harry smiled, "I have no idea what is needed, but taking this egg into the muggle world is all kinds of bad. I will pick it up when I get back in September. I think if I give you the gold, you can have a couple sets of goggles made up that would protect the wearer from the gaze." He leaned back, "You are the best option I have at this time."

"Okay" the big man grunted, frowning.

Harry stood, and walked to the door, before stopping and turning to look at his oversized friend. "Also, not a word of this to Dumbledore."

that brought up the half giant's head. "Why?"

"What he does not know, can not be laid at his feet. Seeing as what we have here is a threat to the World at large, in the wrong hands, a weapon unlike any other. She is also a relic and gift from the Founders. She is beyond price to those who are in the Trade, or to those who are into the Founders." then the boy's face grew tight. "She is also classified as a dark creature, just by breathing." he steppe out the door, leaving the older man petting and crooning at the egg.

As the door boomed shut behind him, Harry hissed, _"That and I do not completely trust him."_

* * *

As Harry trotted out the large doors, Hermione scooted closer. "So, what were you two whispering about?"

"Nothing I can talk about right now." Ginny frowned at the girl she saw as an older sister. "Too many ears, too many of the ..." her eyes passed over her brothers who were watching her eat, even as they ate the last of the lunch.

Hermione looked about, and noticed the watching redheaded males. "Oh, what is your plan then?"

Ginny grinned at her sister, "Wash your back, tonight?"

Hermione frowned at the answer, but nodded. "Later then. Now, how are your classes going?"

* * *

Griphook led the 'Ancient' up the steps of the great castle. He had offered to carry the chest that the old gob clutched to his chest, but the glare was enough to cause the troop of six walking behind them to drop back two steps.

Just as the newly named Manager, reached for his magic to 'knock' on the door of the Castle, a young voice rang out!

"Oi, Griphook. Greetings. Can I help you with anything?" turning to look the goblins saw Harry climbing the hill as he returned from the Gamekeeper's hut. As one, four of the Guard moved to stand between Griphook and the threat. In truth, they were between the Ancient and the boy-who-lived.

Griphook stepped between two of the guards and met his client two steps from the living steel. "Master Potter. It is good to see you. Our legal section looked into you and what you are owed, by Us and by Society at large, and found you were shorted. We are here to do a full reading on you, before I return with the Fourth column. Do you have a place we can take care of this?"

"I think there is a few empty classrooms at hand." Harry offered his hand to shake with the little humanoid.

Noticing that the young human treated the young gob with respect, almost friendship caused the Ancient to raise an eyebrow. "Mister Potter." causing the non-guard persons to turn to him. "You have begun a bonding. If you would bring the female too, I can begin the paperwork."

"Bonding, Sir?" Harry was polite, but confused. "Female?"

"Any female that you rescued in the last few days. Given your youth, and the strength of the bond... it can not be older then a few days."

"That would be Ginny Weasley." Harry muttered. "Dobby!"

"Master Potter calls Dobby?" the elf popped up behind Harry.

The guards twitched, as Dobby eyed them. Harry put a hand on the small head at his hip. "Yes Dobby, I need you to find Ginny Weasley, and bring her to me. Let her know that I need her, and guide her to me. You may offer to bring her, but she gets to say if you just pop her over." then something perked in Harry's mind. "Oh, and Dobby. Keep this quiet, no need for the Headmaster to get wind of this...just yet."

Dobby nodded so fast that his ears flapped, and popped out. Harry turned led the way in, passing the great hall doors. He paused to look in, noticing that only Flitwick was at the Teacher's table, before turning to look back at the goblin troop. He noticed the old gob struggling with the small chest, so with out asking he drew his wand and with a wave and a flick... "_**Wingardium Leviosa**__"_

the old goblin snorted at the affront, but then noticed that all the boy did was remove the weight. "What are you playing at, Boy?"

"Nothing, sir. I thought that because you were caring it, not them, that it was important. But I see no reason, that you have to be burdened by the weight." Harry shrugged, "I can just drop it?"

the old gob nodded, "Most would have just ignored me. Let the gob handle gob issues. Others would have taken the chest, thinking they were helping. The best most do is offer or ask before they take. You just remove the weight, but leave the chest in my hands. You have much to learn, Boy, but I think that it would be to our benefit to teach you." he released the chest. "You carry it. Lead on."

A quick lift and twist had the chest riding on the boy's shoulders.

Harry hurried them to the closest empty classroom, and let them in. Standing around a table the ancient one set out a stone slab, a silver bladed knife, a thick tome, and a set of glasses that had colored lenses.

With the glasses preched on his long nose, the old gob cracked his knuckles. Taking the knife, the Ancient motioned for the boy's hand.

"You are going to use that to draw my blood, correct?" Harry asked. At the Ancient's nod Harry frowned. "And then to just wipe it off, and use it on the next wizard or goblin that needs to under go this blood test?" again the old gob nodded, his lips twisted in his sneer. Harry sat on a bench half a step back. "I was bitten. The Basilisk broke a fang off in my arm. The same fang I sent Griphook. I would be dead if not the phoenix tears running threw my veins. I have already burned twice as a phoenix since I killed the beast. I fear my blood will still hold some trace."

"The goblin silver of the knife would keep the poison, and kill the next to take the blood test." the Ancient nodded, "Good call boy." as he set the knife aside.

Harry frowned, then standing up, he slashed his palm on the axeblade of a nearby gob. As he slapped the stone slab, the Ancient raised his bushy brow, and handed the boy a rag to bind the wound. The blood pooled, then was absorbed by the stone. Runes of a complex and twisted nature carved themselves into the slab. The Ancient began writing in the book as quickly as he could. The runes covered every square inch of the Stone.

"Okay, got it." Using a silver knife from his own belt, the Ancient waved it over the Blood-Stone and the stone reset to a blank. "You shall be hearing from Us in a few weeks. Normally it would be a few days at most, but most of your... Blood-Runes are going to take some cross-checking." The gob begain to repack the chest. Something caused him to look up, and spot the axehead that Harry had cut himself on. "Buy the Deep Vaults!"

The axehead had morphed. It was now longer, thinner, and had a green and red tinge running through the silver. The gob holding it grinned, as he stepped away to test the swing of his new ax. "Good. More like what I wanted. It fits my hand, my arm, and my style. My Klan owes you."

Harry grinned. "Treat those in your Debt like Family."

The goblins turned pale when hearing those words. Griphook spoke first, "Where did you hear those words?"


	4. Chapter 03

_Harry grinned. "Treat those in your Debt like Family."_

_The goblins turned pale when hearing those words. Griphook spoke first, "Where did you hear those words?"_

Blood of Venom and Tears

03

isdh

_Dobby, I need you to find Ginny Weasley, and bring her to me. Let her know that I need her, and guide her to me. You may offer to bring her, but she gets to say if you just pop her over." then something perked in Harry's mind. "Oh, and Dobby. Keep this quiet, no need for the Headmaster to get wind of this...just yet."_

Dobby found Ginny and Hermione sitting in the Gryffindor common room, revising over potion notes. Something caught the elf's eye. He could see the Bond between his Master and the redhead clear as day, but there was something flickering around the older witch. He squinted.

His eyes shot wide open, as he identified what he was seeing, The Master was not just bonding to his Weesy but the Grangy too.

"Missy Grangy, Missy Weesy, Master Harry sent me for you." Dobby stepped out of the shadows. "He has requested that you two join him. I is too offer to take you, or you can walk down to the great hall. He asked that the Headmaster not know if possible."

Hermione frowned at the little guy in his dirty pillowcase. "What is that?"

"That," Ginny smiled, "Is a House-Elf. And if I were to bet, that would be Dobby."

"Missy Weesy knows Dobby" the floppy ears perked up and wobbled.

"Only that Harry was threatened not to come to School by one such as you." the redhead crossed her arms.

The floppy ears snapped to the head of the elf. "Dobby is sorry that he did things to drive Master Harry away. Former Master arranged it to so that Master Harry would die, and the blame would fall on the Weesy clan." the thin arms wrapped about the thin body as the Elf crumbled in on himself. "Master Harry had to live, nothing else mattered!"

Hermione swept the small elf into her arms. "Shush, easy there." she rubbed the little guy's back, "Harry spoke of you calling him the great Wizard Harry Potter. Now you are calling him Master Harry. What changed?"

"Master Harry tricked Former Master into giving Dobby a sock, then bonded Dobby to himself." the squeaky voice cried from the brunette's sweater.

"So you now belong to House Potter ?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mistress." an eye peered up at her from her friends arms. "Just as you two, do as well."

"What are you saying?" Hermione asked as she pulled the elf out to arms length.

"Missy Weesy and Missy Grangy are bonding to Master Harry." the elf wiped his eyes. "In a few years the two of yous will be Mistress Potter."

"What type of bond?" Ginny frowned.

"Life bond?" The floppy ears tilted left, "Soul bond?" then to the right. "Won't know until bond completes." he sniffed and cleaned his face on the collar of his pillowcase. "Master Harry has asked for his bonded."

"Take us." Ginny held out her hand. The elf took a hand of each of the girls, and with a pop, carried them to the Master.

* * *

_Harry grinned. "Treat those in your Debt like Family."_

_The goblins turned pale when hearing those words. Griphook spoke first, "Where did you hear those words?"_

A small pop interrupted the wizards answer. Everyone turned to see the elf return with not one, but two witches.

Griphook opened his mouth to berate the elf when the Ancient dropped a hand on his shoulder.

"What did you say the Boy's name was?"

Frowning at the older then dirt gob, "Potter, Harry Potter. He is known as the Boy-who-lived."

"He has another name among us. The Elder Seer has named him the 'Keeper of the Cursed Blessing'."

Griphook's face twisted into a snarl, before he grinned. "Does he not have five wives?" the sparkle in his eyes. "And not but one son to pass on the curse."

"The Cursed Blessing." the guards breathed in awed horror.

"The what?" Hermione stepped forward.

Griphook turned to the Muggle-born, "The Cursed Blessing. To be condemned to Paradise. The Elder Seers have told of the coming of a Wizard. A great wizard, so strong in magic to survive the worst that Life could throw at him. He would survive Death's Kiss and return it, three fold unto the caster, before he could walk. By His 'Coming of Age', he would be bound, Heart and Soul to five Witches of great Power; Knowledge, Foresight, Love, Life, and Death. With these Five he would shield Us from the Dark, as they shield him. On the proscribed day, surrounded by his children, and theirs, and theirs..." Griphook licked his lips, "He passes into the next realm, taking his brides with him. Of his Five, only one bares him a male heir, to carry on the curse..." here he spoke great gobbledygook, "To be Condemned to Paradise."

"_Harry? What are you not telling us?"_ Ginny hissed.

"_Nothing! I swear!"_ a gleam in his eye sparked, "_May I be Snogged to death if I am Lieing!"_

Her frown deepened, _"Why use that one?"_

"_Hey, I have two young females that I am told are bonded or will be bonded to me,"_ he grinned, _"And I just wanted to set the president that if I am lieing, that I get to go as I should, snogging my weaselly guts out" _

She punched him in the arm. Turning to the older gob, she spoke gobbledygook, bowing her head.

He returned it to her, before asking in English, "Where did you learn that?"

"My older brother William Weasley is employed by the Bank. He is in Egypt at this time." she tucked a lock of red hair behind her ear.

The Ancient frowned, "Curse-breaker, third class. Quite skilled."

Pulling a rag from the chest, the old gob wiped the slab and passed the redhead a his knife. "I will need a blood sample. As the first named as his bond-mate, we need to get a 'stone reading."

Ginny frowned at the gob, the knife in his hand, then the stone.

"_Ginny, the knife is clean. It will give a set of runes, and it has to do with the Bond..."_ Harry hissed at her.

Ginny, taking the knife, slashed her hand and slapped her palm on the stone. As she wrapped her hand, the runes were more vine like, but the Gob copied them into his book.

When he finished, he wiped the stone again, before offering the knife to Hermione.

"Why me?" the bushy hair girl asked.

"Because the Elf brought you." the old Gob smiled, "He was told only to bring the Weasely girl, as she was the one bonding to Mister Potter. For the elf to ignore that Command, something happened. Now either he is not bonded to House Potter and someone issued new orders, or he saw something between you and the young Master. So unless you tampered with the poor elf, I will be needing a blood sample."

Hermione took the knife, slashed her palm, and swiped it across the slab. As she wrapped her hand, she watched the stone. Three lines of heavy block runes were carved into the stone. A tickling in the back of her mind showed a word; a phrase that scared her, a runic foretelling... Keeper of Knowledge... it also was the rune used to refer to Mistress Ravenclaw...

* * *

McGonagall tapped into the Wards of the School to track Mr. Potter. it would not say where the student was, but it was an over sized, 'Point me' spell. Following the tickle, she found herself three doors from the Great Hall. Opening the door she was surprised to find the Student she was looking for whispering with two other of her cubs and 8 goblins.

Drawing herself up to her most regal stance, "What is going on here?" nothing could have prepared her for the reaction she revived. Six of the goblins had leveled weapons at her, as the oldest tapped a stone slab as the younger goblin slid between her and the oldest.

All three of her cubs had wide eyes, as they reached for their wands. Mr Potter even had his pointing at her. She could see the light of hope in his eyes. "Stand down." his voice caused the goblins to shift their weapons from threatening to rest. "Sorry Professor." the dark haired lion stepped past the goblin guard and approached her. "We were just handling some House Potter business, the girls were giving me advice. Hermione on things out side of Ginny's purview, and Ginny was helping with Wizard side of the coin."

"House Potter?" she asked, her wand just out of her fingers. "I thought Professor Dumbledore had that in hand."

"This was something a blood reading was needed for." the old goblin spoke up, from where he had finished repacking the chest. "As it was a Potter and Gringotts matter, and Mister Potter found us before we were forced to disrupt the castle, we thought it best to keep it quiet." a quick hand sign to two of the guards, caused them to grab the chest, as the youngest goblin whispered in Mr, Potter's ear. As one the eight goblins marched from the room, out the great doors, and down the road to the main gate.

"Mister Potter, What can you tell me?" her mouth was twisted tighter then a lemon sucking shrew.

"Nothing at this time, Professor." the boy made a show sliding his wand into his robe. "I do know that next year, things are going to get sticky. I do know that it has been twenty minutes, and Mum Weasley is going to be looking for Ginny. I do know that Hermione is wanting us to review this past year, whether we have exams or not."

Both girls popped him on the head, as the Professor smiled at her cubs. "Donner!" she called for her personal Hogwarts elf. As the small creature stood at her side. "I will be needing tea and biscuits for three." as the elf popped out, McGonagall transfigured the surroundings into a arm chair and a sofa set across a low table from one another. As the cubs perched on the couch, the Professor eased her old bones into the arm chair. "I searched you out. I feel the need to apologize to Harry and Ginny. I am not excluding you, Hermione dear, just that I have nothing for you at this time." her gentle smile was sad yet simple. "All year, I saw you, my dear girl, suffering in silence." her eyes drifted to the red head. "I waited for you to come to me."

Ginny smiled sadly, and trailing her eye over her friends, "I could not come to you, even if I wanted to." a deep intake of breath, and as Harry gripped her hand, release, "Tom had an iron grip on my mind and soul by Hallow-ween. It was all I could do to fight him to the degree that I did."

The Head of Gryffindor House frowned, "Tom? Tom who?"

"Riddle. His name was Tom Riddle, and he changed his name to Lord Voldemort." Harry's voice went cold, as did his eyes. "He is not dead, as the world believes. But trapped between life and death. This dark magic, this evil taint is but the first step down the path of hate."

"Are you saying that this was...Him... trying to regain a foothold here at Hogwarts?" the grandmotherly woman looked paler then Sir Nicolas.

"Not directly." Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "This was Malfoy, Draco's Father, playing with Magic he did not understand. He was the one to give Ginny the cursed relic. It was an attempt to sully the good name Weasely, and hurt her Father. It also was an attack against Dumbledore." he pulled back, and gripped her hand as he smiled at her. "He did not understand our bond, but he was hoping that my Gryffindor traits would lead me to doing something stupid, something finial." looking into the redheads eyes his flared as they morphed again, "He has no idea how right he was was."

All but Granger saw the eyes flare.

McGonagall's face became pinched, "What are you going to do about Malfoy?"

"Nothing. I have already stripped him of a most prized possession. His Elf." at this, Harry turned his head to look at Dobby, in the corner. Once eye contact was made, the elf stepped into the full view, his ears quivering.

"You own him?" Hermione hissed. "Slavery is illegal."

"House elves are a special case." Harry locked eyes with the bushy haired girl. "When I found out what he was, I looked his race up in the Library. House Elves are a symbiotic race. He will feed off my magic, and the magic of my Household. The book I was reading said something about a plague infecting their whole race. A wizard in of that time, cast a ritual spell to save his friends clan, by allowing the clan of elves to share the wizard family's magic to hold the disease at bay. Due to the elfish magics, the cure went world wide. Over time, the ritual spell has shaped the elf in to the perfect servant, but the plague is still waiting to kill any unattached elf." Harry held his hand out to the Elf. "They might survive a few years free, but they will die, and it will be slow, and with great pain." Dobby scurried to Harry, resting his head on the boy's knee. "In service, they can lead long, healthy, happy lives." Harry rubbed the head on his knee. "Some wizards have abused this bond, some have twisted it. But the House of Potter will not. You want to free the Elves, Herm? Then do not cast them out, but bring them in. Under your protection, elves will grow stronger, but they need us, more then we need them. They make our lives easier, but we **give** them that life."

"Miss Grangy wants to free Dobby?" the small elf asked.

Harry smiled down at the small creature huddled at his feet. "Did I not tell you? You are my personal elf. Only I can release you from service, unless Death takes you first." the elf hugged the leg, crying tears of joy.

* * *

Unknown to the humanoids, they were watched from above. In the shadowed rafters, a huddled form watched all. If its face could grin, it would have. It was nearing time to for the wizard to take to the Ways of Power not known to Mortals for eons.


	5. Chapter 04

Blood of Venom and Tears

04

isdh

Dumbledore sipped his Lemon-sour schnapps.

With the Great snake dead, he just needed to find a way down to it. Now that he knew of its general location, he could spend the summer bypassing the seals on the front door of the Chamber. The money he got from the resale of the carcase...

he sipped his bitter liquid candy...

'Lets see; Malfoy handled. His position on the Board of Governors was hanging by just a thread. The Safety of the School was strong, both in Fact, and in Print. Lockhart was dealt with; a small 'donation' to St Mungo's and the Head Nurse of the Ward would keep the crack-pot from the Press. The Weasely clan; Arthur and Molly were deeper in his pocket, Percy was lost to the Ministry, but not against him. The Twins were the second coming of Potter and Black, but were lacking the foil that Snape offered. Ronald, the sixth of seven, was raised on stories of the Great and Powerful Dumbledore, would be a loyal dog, and Ginny, the seventh of seven...'

Dumbledore stood, setting his drink on the desk. Grabbing a scroll from a shelf over his head, he unrolled the family tree of the Weasley clan. On Arthur's side nothing... but just as he was about to release the scroll he noticed...

Molly Weasely was the seventh of her clan. Molly had six older siblings, making Ginny the seventh born of a seventh... 'Power squared? I need to bind her to me, but how?' his eyes fell on his familiar. 'that would work, but I would need a year to gather the items to complete that ritual.'

He smirked, he now had a plan, and he would have the gold from the sale of the priceless treasure in his dungeon...

* * *

Molly had watched her daughter eat lunch with that nice boy, Harry Potter, then go up to the tower with that nice muggle-born girl. But it had been twenty minutes since the girls had left, and her Mothering Senses were screaming that something was off...

Ron was killing Percy in a game of wizard's chess...and there goes Percy's Queen, his king in three moves...

The twins were off doing something twinish...

Arthur was rubbing her back, he knew the signs. Something was upsetting her, and he was trying to relieve the pressure.

As if their little girl was sharing Luna's gifts, Ginny appeared at the doors to the Great Hall. Seeing her Mother, she nodded, and spoke to someone just out side the doors. She then trotted up to her Mother and hugged the over bearing woman. But not before her mom saw that she had a rag wrapped about her hand.

Trailing behind the redheaded Firsty, came Harry and Hermione, hand in hand. They too had rags wrapped about their hands.

"Mum, Dad. Harry you know, but I want you to meet Hermione Granger." Ginny was a bit shy.

"What is wrong sweetness?" Molly asked, fear flashing through her mind and Core.

Ginny sat on a bench, licked her lips, and looked at Harry. At his nod, she turned back to her Parents and hissed. _"Mum, Dad. I am a snake-tongue."_

Molly frowned, thinking her Daughter was making a joke.

Arthur frowned, and looked at Harry. "This not a joke is it, Mr Potter." It was not a question.

"No Sir, I and my Bond-mate are Parsultongued." He shifted to stand square, his shoulders back, head up. "It comes from touching the soul of the Dark Wizard that was the last of the Slytherin Bloodline. He tried to kill us both, and as we took victory over him, we also took his greatest weapon and Marker."

The Great Hall grumbled, as the castle shifted, a wave of Magic flickered through the castle, altering things here and there. It was a subtle shift, but all non wizard or witch noticed, the wizards and witch found nothing changed.

"And the hands?" Molly asked.

"Goblin Blood Test." Harry answered. "I should be hearing back in a couple of days."

Molly and Arthur heard 'bond-mate', and having bonded themselves, knew it was not something they could stop, but they would see about slowing it down. "Ah, Harry? What do you mean Bond-Mate?" Molly took Ginny's hand and unwrapped it. Looking it over she pulled her wand and healed the cut, before moving to Hermione.

"Something happened while we were in the Chamber." Harry looked at Ginny, "The Goblin who came to do my Blood Test, asked me to have my bond-mate join us." he placed a hand on Ginny's now flawless hand, "When I sent Dobby to find her, He brought Ginny...and Hermione."

A quick mumbled healing charm and Hermione's hand was a match to Ginny's. Molly reached for Harry's, but when it was unwrapped, the hand was flawless. As she looked into his eye, he grinned.

"Molly, Arthur," Harry locked gazes with the Adults. "What do you know of the Keeper of the Cursed Blessing?"

* * *

Having just taking Percy's king, Ron watched his brother slink off to his girlfriend at the Ravenclaw table. Ron now was scribbling on his potion notes. Even if the exams for the non OWLs and NEWTs students were set aside in celebration of the end of the yearly threat, Snape was expecting one last scroll of parchment and a brewing of one last potion.

He glared at the trio that were being fussed over by his Mother, something was off with Harry and his sister. Now the mud-blood was involved? He knew that the Headmaster had almost everything in hand. The Headmaster had been at his bedside that morning. The greatest wizard seance Merlin had told him that great things were in store for the boy, as the best mate of the 'boy-who-lived'.

But if his sister was honing in on his spoils... he would put her in her place over the summer. The Mud-blood just needed to be shown her place.

* * *

Percy was sitting at the Ravenclaw table, across from his girlfriend, Penelope the Perfect. He knew that his parents were there to over see his sister's recovery, but the Potter boy, was getting in the way. He trusted in his Mother to set the boy right, so he finished the essay, as he tried to ignore the sock covered foot that was rubbing his calf. He grinned at the girl, before tapping her own sheet of parchment.

"When you are finished, we can get a start on Patrolling. There is a spot on the fourth floor I think we need to check out." his ears flared.

Miss Clearwater just giggled.

* * *

Snape was nibbling a few cookies at his place at the Head table. The Potter boy was once again, the center of attention. His lip curled into a snarl, as he thought of how the boy was so much like his father.

He tried to get the picture of Lily, crumpled from the Dark Master's Spell, out of his head. He had arrived just after Hagrid had left to carry the boy to his Aunt's.

He had found the Master's robes, but that was all he had found of the Dark wizard. Now eleven years later, and he saw his bitter rival rising again. It brought the ache of heart that was Lily Evens.

He shook his head to clear it, and rose from his chair. With a greatly practiced motion, he swept from the room. He had a surprise quiz to set up.

* * *

Luna frowned as she looked up from her list, twenty items were missing from her footlocker. Now none of these items were irreplaceable, but she would have preferred to have her items returned. She saw her friend now had another bonding mate.

She smiled sourly, she still needed her possibles. At this time there were no options in her own house, the boys were either too old or too full of themselves. A few Huff-ies caught her eye, but most already had admirers of one sort or another. She had sifted through the possibilities of a Slytherin but found most them to be too Dark, or too stupid. One pair was both.

The Gryffindors were just too short-sighted. She cocked her head, well... maybe a few were possible.

* * *

"_Molly, Arthur," Harry locked gazes with the Adults. "What do you know of the Keeper of the Cursed Blessing?"_

Those words echoed through Arthur's mind.

As he exited the floo, he headed straight to the private library of the Burrow. It was not much, but it held books older then most Pure-bloods. He reached for an old tome. The Legends of the Older Races. A controversial book, even before the idea of Voldemort. He thumbed it open to the index, looking for the mention of the 'Keeper of the Cursed Blessing'. He found it listed under the Goblin section.

"A great wizard, condemned to live in Love and Light, surrounded by his Five Wives." He read aloud, "So, that is why it is called a cursed blessing." he chuckled to himself. Marking the passage, he left the book where Molly would find it, as he bustled out to his workshop.

He was comparing the different types of rubber duckies. He knew from an in-depth Q and A with Harry from before the school year started, that the ducky was 'a bath time guardian'. Now he was testing them on floating, squeaking, and the other things that a rubber ducky did.

Twenty minutes minutes later, Molly stepped from the Floo herself. A quick wave of her wand and she was soot and grime free. She poked her head into the Parlor, and saw that Arthur had left a book out. Picking it up, she noticed that it had a ribbon holding a spot. Reading it, she found that was at the 'Keeper of the Cursed Blessing' she sat in her chair, and read everything the book had on the subject. It raised a few questions here and there, but it told of the happy yet doomed life of the Wizard and his wives. Nothing was said in detail, but it promised great wealth, happiness, and many grandchildren for the doomed. Mostly girls...

Molly smiled, 'it seems that the bloodline curse of males only will be lifted...'

* * *

Albus frowned.

He needed a few more weeks to push this next section of his plan along. In three days the kids were out of his hands for three months...

Potter was always in the company of the two young witches these days. Ron was usually trailing along in their wake, but with his wand completely shattered, he was more with them to avoid having to face those that would find a wandless wizard easy pickings.

His eye twinkled, he could just buy the boy a wand, enchant it to grant him greater dominance over the boy... No, the by's mother was too proud to allow such a 'gifting', and would triple check the wand for anything that might allow the old mage to take the upper hand in this position.

Then a half forgotten memory of the yearly drawing that the Ministry held each summer. A minor charm here, a whispered word there... and the Weasley Clan would have a minor windfall, a new wand for the boy, a wand that he could...'enhance' later, and it would force a division between Potter and his Witches.

Granger would be with her Family, and with her 'need' for rules, she would be very 'Muggle' during the summer. Her Iron resolve to obey the very letter of the Law, would limit her access to Potter, and the boy's relatives would take care of the rest.

Now he just needed to hear back from his contact on the street about the black-market contacts. But then again, Mundungus was the best of his profession.


	6. Chapter 05

Blood Venom and Tears

ISDH

Chapter 05

The Night before everyone was to go home...

The one known as Scabbers, AKA Wormtail, AKA Peter Pettigrew, Scurried along the hallway. He needed to be back in his Keeper's pocket when the boy finished packing. He knew he had time, the Boy liked to sleep late, eat often, and rarly clean his room. The Keeper before him, was ever more disaplined.

Ducking into a hole in the wall, he scurried into the Tower Common room. His ears perked, his whiskers atwitching. There was James' boy, Harry, cuddling the Weasley girl. The Granger Girl sat leaned aginst his back as she read a book. She was always reading something or other. She reminded him so much of sweet dear Lily.

There was the Boy... Playing one last game of chess against the Longbottom boy. Scabbers scurried up the boy's leg, and ducked into a robe pocket, before curlling up into a ball, and drifting off to sleep...

While he was missing out on the finer things in life, he doubted that life could get any easier for him as a human. All he could eat, sleep as long as he wanted, some minor scurrying now and again... no one looking for him... Life was good.

* * *

Harry was content to just sit in the comfort that two young girls can give a guy who no longer thinks girls are iky. At dinner, he had recieved notice that a goblin would be meeting him at Kings Cross station.

He frowned as he spotted Scabbers run up Ron's leg and burrow into a pocket. Something was off about what he saw, when his eye fell on the rat. It was not the first time he felt that way, but he couldn't place where he first noticed something off...

Oh well, tomorrow was June 1st. They were heading home.

* * *

Arthur dropped his name on a scrap of paper, into a large fish bowl. Every year the Ministry did a drawing. A mystery prize drawing. Last year it was a 'paid in full' trip to India. It was time to head home to Molly and the kids.

No sooner then he was out of sight, did the Great Dumbldor shimmer into view. A tap of his wand changed all of the names in the bowl to 'Arthur Weasley'. Anything to throw a wedge in to Harry Potter's life. With the Weaselys out of the country for the summer, Harry would be easier to mold further into his puppet. A swirl of his robes and it was if the Headmaster never there.

Not one minute later, did the petty offical from 'human resoures', in charge of the drawing reached into the fish bowl, and selected a name, then banished the rest. As the faceless qwill pusher vanished back into the depths of the Ministry, the fish bowl filled with water as a gindyglow popped into sight and dropped into the bowl.

* * *

Griphook knew something was off as the room of accountants was buzzing. He had been named Account Manager for the Potter files, and was quickly given the room before him, as the Manager had passed to Great Vault just after the Potters had fallen to the dread lord, and with no heir of age, the Lords of the Bank had not seen a reason to promote a needed employee to a position where they would sit for fifteen years doing nothing.

Now it was looking like maybe they should have. Someone had accessed the private accounts, and moved over fifty million gaellons to fund veris projects all across England and and a few in Europe. To really put the screws to the Board-Members, half the paperwork was in Harry's name.

Griphook ginned. One said Project was a Centaur and Unicorn Ranch and Preserve. The moneys pulled to buy the land, listed the plot that was to become the reserve. It listed the plot that held the Master Estate of Potter Manner. Either an oversight by the Greedy Bastard, or he really didn't know. Like it really mattered. In few hours the Room would have the culprit by the purse strings, and would begin to reverse the flow of gold, fortune, and favor. So many ignored the warning at the front doors.

Griphook turned to the goblin at his side. "What is the word from Legal."

"They say we have pressadent and legal standing on all points. They are just double checking to prove that none can compermise our Standing. With the Boy's Blood Test, He has the Legal standing over the Board of Governors and the members of the Staff. The selling of the Carcase to us his right; by 'right of valor and conquest'." the smaller goblin snickered. "Already we have offers of Thousands of Geallons, but at this time, it for the whole and undamaged Carcase."

"So, everything will be ready by noon tomorrow?" Griphook asked.

"If not, it is a minor matter, and will be settled before the Young Master leaves."

Griphook nodded as the cruel grin spread over his face.

It was good to be a Goblin.

* * *

As the sun crested the the horizon to the east, Harry dressed and packed the last of his things. A tap of his wand, locked his trunk, and he strolled down to breakfast. Yes, he early, but he wanted to avoid being dragged into packing Ron's trunk. As he entered he spotted a blond first year at the Ravenclaw table. The blurry eyed girl was sipping coffee as she muttered to herself. As he got closer, he noticed that she had her trunk beside her and it was open.

Dropping lightly on to the bench across from her, Harry watched as she ran through her check list again. That was when she noticed him sitting across from her. She gave a hiccup of surprise.

He smiled easily at her. "So, what are you missing?"

She handed him the list with all but three things marked off.

He nodded. "Dobby." the Elf popped in at his elbow. As he turned to look at the small creature, He noticed its eyes were bulging yet again. "What is it this time?"

"Missy here is another one, Master Harry." the pittiful beasty squeaked. "Master Harry now has three."

Harry groaned. "She is one of the Five?" as the floppy eared guy nodded, Harry banged his head once on the table. Handing the list to the elf, "Three things here to find. Your first duty to my third bond-mate." Dobby grabbed the page and popped out. Harry turned his eyes once more to the girl across from him. "Just to get the details out of the way, I am Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Luna Lovegood." She sipped her coffee, as she studied him. "What do you two mean by 'Third' 'Five' and 'Bondmate'?"

Harry tapped the table and a cup of coffee apeared before him. "It will take some time to tell you the full details, but the quickest way would be to ask, What do you know of the 'Cursed Blessing' and its Keeper?"

She sipped again, as her eyes went out of focus. "An old story, shared by the non humans of the wizarding world. A Wizard of Power granted, or condemed to live, a life of a Blessing that no mere mortal would survive. While he is Blessed, most would find his life a curse." She frowned. "Third of Five you say?" Harry nodded. "That would be in referance to his wives, would it not?" Again Harry nodded. "So you have found two?" Harry just smiled at her, before shaking his head.

But before he could speak, Dobby popped back with the list and three things that were quite a mess. "Dobby tried to repair them as well as he could, but these Items are beyond Dobby's know." he laid the Items on the bench beside the girl, and popped to Harry's side who was quick to rub his head.

"Good job, Dobby." Harry scratched behind an ear, "I am getting hungry. A big plate of bacon, crisp. Toast with jam, and Coco, two cups." the elf popped away.

"Back to your question, No. I have found three." Harry smiled at the girl. "You will be at my side when we leave. I have three beautiful witches in my life, I am not letting them go that easily. Only Hermione has been Identified as Knowledge. That leaves; Foresight, Love, Life and Death." As the platter of bacon and toast popped onto the table, Harry snagged the closest piece of the crispy meat, and bit into it. "When I report to Gringotts that another of the Five was found, they are most likely going to ask to meet you. Is any of this a problem?"

"Why do you care" her pale blue eyes cleared as if a swtich was thrown. "What does this mean to and for you?"

Pouring a bit of coffee into his coco, he looked at her. "In truth, it means very little right now. My very muggle family treat me like dirt if not worse, I had no friends, until last year. This year I was threatened by a very dark magic Artifact, endangered by a house elf trying to rescue me, and set upon by one of the deadliest creatures known to magic or science." he folded his arms as he leaned towards the girl. "I am warned by one of the few people I trust completly that I am going to have five wives, and be bonded to them. That I will live a long and relitivily happy life, as long as I have them with me. Now I am faced with the third of five, at the age of twelve going on thirteen, and am asked what does this mean for me." Snagging another strip of bacon, he nibbled it slowly as he reshuffled his thoughts. "If I follow the path before me right now, I am going Little Surry where I will be treated like a house elf in the darkest of wizards homes, kept from my friends, my bondmates, so that I will be more plyable for the Puppet-master to keep pulling my strings. I am planing to misbehave. Baring further disruptions, I am breaking my ties to my Aunt and Uncle, setting up shop, so to speak, where I can take my Studies to the next level, strengthen my bonds with those who are friends and family, of my choosing. I have a Bookworm who is going to spend half of the summer looking up this bond thing, just so she can bash me about the head with it come September. I have no idea what the Redhead will do, but it scares me, in the good way, to find out. That just leaves the blond with a far away look in her eyes, plus two others that have yet to find me."

"You are not making fun of me?" a look of worry crossed her pixie face.

"Why would I be making fun of you?" he sipped his coco, "I truly have no idea what has gotten you so worried."

"Let's just say that a few of my house-mates are not sure that I am all here." she tapped her head.

"That's okay." Harry grinned at her, "I know for a fact, many in my own House are not all there." He sipped again, as he grabbed a piece of toast, smeared with strawberry jam. "Being 'all there' is completely over rated in my book.

Her eyes glazed over as she peered through him. "You are going home, are you not? "

His grin turned to a smile, "Not if I can help it."

"You are going to Gringotts, straight from the train, for a stay of three days. My father and I will meet you at the Leaky on the third day." she blinked and shook her head to clear it.

"You will, of course, be joining me and my ladies on the ride home." Harry grabbed the last of the bacon. "It is not up for debate. You three need to know one another and I need to know you all."

Just then the student body flooded the hall...

* * *

Ron had quickly bolted a small breakfast before heading back to the tower to finish packing for the trip home. When he scrambled down to catch a ride down to the train, Harry Potter had already gone ahead. Rubbing his loyal friend, Scabbers, between the ears, he grumbled about the unfairness of his 'best mate' leaving him behind.

Catching a ride with a group of fifth year Huffs, he settled into the long ride to the train. Jump of the carrige as it rolled to a stop, he busttled onto the train, Looking for the great Harry Potter. He found the dark haired boy sitting with three girls; Bossy Hermione, Nosy Ginny, and Loony Luna. He scowled before barging into the cabin. "Hey, Mate. Why did you not wait for me?"

* * *

Harry and his Girls, (thanks to Dobby) were all packed and ready to go when the first Carriage pulled up in front of the main Gate. Harry drew back his head as he noticed the twin horse like beasts pulling the carriage.

"What are those?" He pointed at the skeletal winged horses.

"Nothing is there." Hermione answered.

"It is a Thestral." Luna's voice had a dreamy tone, "or rather a pair of them. Quite gentle, they are, but seen as dark omens, as they are only seen by those who have witnessed death."

"They are quite striking." Ginny quick stepped down the steps to look closer at the nearer beast. As she ran her hand over the beast's nose, she giggled. "Are you ready to take us to the train?" she asked it.

the beasty snorted, and nodded its long head up and down.

Hermione frowned as she was guided to the carriage. "Why can you see them, and I can not?"

Harry helped the three girls into the carriage, before climbing in himself. "I watched my Parents die when I was sixteen months old, and with what Ginny and I faced in the Chamber, We can see them. Luna..." his voice trailed off, but he offered his hand and his friendship.

"I saw my mother die in a lab expermit a few years back." the blond girl was quiet as she all but whispered her confession. "Our whole family were a bit off, but we were happy. Mom was working on something tricky, Dad was in the other room readying for the next printing of the Quibbler, when the explosion ripped through her lab." Ginny wrapped the shaking blond in a bear hug. "After that, Dad and I were even further off, all but useless."

"Not quite, but diffently one of a kind." Harry spoke. "I am happy to call you a friend if for no other reason, we share a tragic stepping stone. It is a harsh price to pay, but I promise you, it does not matter to me how strange you get, you are my friend."

From his chest a gold orb flashed. From each of the girls, an orb flashed in response.

"What was that?" Hermione was a bit wide around the eyes.

"I think it was the 'Cursed Blessing' taking Harry to the next step." Luna answered from her place in Ginny's arms. "I think we just got locked in." she sat up, and rubbed her puffy eyes. "We are Doomed to his Fate."

Harry just grinned.

Twenty minutes later Harry was helping them down from the carriage and onto the train. They quickly found a cabin that Luna declared was clear of mindsprites. As they made them selves comfortable; Hermione with a old book she had 'found' in the common room, Luna and Ginny bracketing Harry, snuggling into his arms, and finding the peace that only comes from being somewhere you find completely safe.

Harry was dozing already. Even with the new energy flowing through his veins, because it came in waves with his core slowly evoling (at least according to Pomfry) he needed rest to allow his body to come to a harmony did not have a week ago. That and the cabin was heated with morning sun, caused our hero to sink into a light sleep state.

For the next two hours, the tromping of the fellow students as they arrived at the train, some just having one last party before they lost their friends for the next three months, Others looking for a place too be alone for the next six to eight hours, did nothing to disturb the four.

Then the door was jerked open, and a rushed Redhead burst into the cabin.

"Hey, Mate! Why did you not wait for me!"

three wands were drawn, two spells cast, and a book thrown were his basic answers.

Luna reconizing who burst in, just replaced her wand behind her ear, as she tried to resnuggle into her little spot of heaven.

Ginny, also reconizing who was incoming, let loose with her trade mark hex; the bat-boogy.

Harry released a modified Leg-lock hex, trained on the upper body rather then the legs.

Hermione just chucked her third year potions text at the boys head.

the two spells hit just seconds before the book, causing his arms to snap across his chest, followed by a twitching itch in his nose. the book slamed into his forehead, causing him to stumble out into the hallway, just as the Boogy-Bats started crawling out of his nose.

Harry returned his wand to his robes, before picking up the book. As he was returning to his seat, he grabed Ron's foot and drug the screaming boy in behind him.

Penelope was the first Prefect to arrive on the scence. "What happened here?"

Hermione loooked up from her book as the Sixth year stared down at the brused redhead on the floor. "We were sitting quietly. I was reading. They," and she pointed with her book at the now snuggled trio, "were napping. Between Packing and Loading up, we are a bit low on sleep. Then this prat, burst in, yelling at Harry..." She shrugged, "With all that was going on this year, a few of us have hair triggers. He got hit with a book, a arm lock hex, and a bat-boogy. Just be glad we are second years, not carring anything heavier."

the sixth year girl nodded, before closing the door, and working her way back to where she was waiting for her boyfriend.

.


End file.
